<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grudge Match by OceanHeart23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808402">Grudge Match</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHeart23/pseuds/OceanHeart23'>OceanHeart23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cage Fights, Gen, Mind Control, Premise taken from Justice league unlimited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHeart23/pseuds/OceanHeart23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea's been stuck fighting in cage matches all night and now finds herself along with Frost, Sara, and Dinah against one of their most powerful friends. She can't help but admit that Frost has the best plan which amounts to try to stay alive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance &amp; Caitlin Snow &amp; Dinah Drake &amp; Thea Queen &amp; Kara Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grudge Match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This episode was another favorite of mine from Justice League Unlimited. So I wanted to sub it with the CW's characters in their place. <br/>Warnings: There is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Flash, or Supergirl and make no money from writing this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The four of them stand in the arena with both Frost and Sara having managed to get their earbuds broken in their fight against Dinah and Thea. This latter's feeling very relieved, as now they could work together on this. Right now they were all freed from Roulette's control. Taking a second to recover they watched as Thea stepped forward. She had been the one to stumble upon this cage fight situation first seeing Dinah having to fight under mind control. Thea was more than ready to end this now, so they could all go home. </p><p>	“Is that the best you can do?!” She yelled back at Roulette spreading out her arms with sharp eyes focused on the mastermind watching them from the safety of the announcer's box.</p><p>	“Oh no,” Roulette countered in coy delight as an area on the floor opened up in front of them and brought with it a figure that for once none of the girls wanted to see. “I've saved the very best for last.” </p><p>	Supergirl stared at coldly with manufactured anger. All the girls took at least one step back, even Frost and Sara. All having rampant cursing flooding through their minds as well as how collectively screwed they all were.</p><p>	“Yes that is the one and only Supergirl ladies and gentleman! And as you have patiently waited so at long last let the battle royal commence!! We'll see if these beautiful fighters can take on the alien powerhouse and Kryptonian Queen herself!”</p><p>	Dinah cast a small side glance at the shorter brunet. “You had to ask.”</p><p>	“Hey reminder who saved you first.”</p><p>	“Yeah great job there.”</p><p>	“Does anyone have a plan?” Sara asked cutting into the squabble before it could start.</p><p>	Frost snorted from her position. “Yeah try not to die.”</p><p>	“Well,” Thea mused cocking an arrow and taking aim. “As far as plans go that's not a bad one.” She let it fly, shooting just to the right of Supergirl who didn't even move.</p><p>	She raised an eyebrow. “You missed.” </p><p>	“Wasn't aiming for you.” The arrow hit the glass slightly fracturing it but doing no further damage. Ultimately the idea of them winning against Supergirl was laughable. However if they could break out of this cage then they had a chance to break Roulette's control over Kara.</p><p>	Kara apparently opted to make the first move flying up before speeding right towards them and causing them to scatter. The ground itself became pulverized from the impact of Kara's fists. Sara immediately tried to leap at her from behind but was thrown to the ground. Kara rose up to avoid an ice blast that accidentally nailed Dinah. </p><p>	Thea shot a grappling arrow at Kara while she was in the air that wrapped around the Kryptonian. But instead of Thea bringing her down, Kara broke it and grabbed a hold sending Thea straight into the glass. When she returned to the ground Sara came at her swinging a punch with her newly donned brass knuckles that Kara dodged. It was then returned, and Sara ducked under. </p><p>	Sara dodged several more hits before trying a few spinning round houses but found her foot caught and was hurled sideways. Dinah came at her firing off a short scream to knock her back then attempting a throat punch only to lead to her fist getting caught. Kara then snapped it back at an unnatural angle causing Dinah a small scream, before she was also tossed clear away. Frost fired off an ice blast from behind but had to dodge Kara's heat vision that nearly took off her head.</p><p>	Setting her sights on Sara next Kara flew swooping down on her that Sara flipped backwards out of the way avoiding another smashing decimation. Flying at her again Sara managed to use Kara's startling momentum against her by grabbing her arm and flip throwing her onto the ground. When she was down all four of them moved in sync to pin her and try to rip out the ear bud. Kara merely stood up and violently shrugged them all off.</p><p>	Groaning from her position Thea admitted. “She really is strong and a badass.” Which was normally great, but Thea was tired. After first fighting brainwashed Dinah then brainwashed Frost and Sara beside Dinah to now having to fight brainwashed Kara, she was looking to tag out any time now.</p><p>	“Yeah and it'd be hot if she wasn't capable of killing us. So new plan well in addition to our first plan we need to find a way out of here.” Sara took out the parts of her staff and using them like batons began striking at the spot that Thea had fired at earlier, trying to make the cracks even larger. Frost moved to serve as distraction for Kara for now.</p><p>	Dinah stepped forward. She interrupted her by placing a hand on Sara's shoulder, the one not being cradled close to her chest and broken. “Let me try and cover your ears everyone. This is going to get loud.” She focused her scream on the exact spot that Sara had been battering, and they watched it shatter the glass without difficulty. </p><p>	The crowd was in an uproar displeased, that the entertainment they paid so much to see wasn't following the assigned script. They booed the girls and flung their popcorn and drinks as well as anything available down at them.</p><p>	Thea seeing that the dome was down wasted no time in firing off an arrow straight above the announcer's box and swung up to meet her. It was with minor disappointment that Roulette's bodyguards began flooding from the surrounding doors. She punched out her first one spinning to kick the other in the gut. She smiled seeing Dinah rush up the stairs to back her up. </p><p>	“12 against 2 what do you think?” She called out before stabbing one with an arrow.</p><p>	Dinah moved at her back. “I've had worse odds.” Moving together as they had done many times before. </p><p>	Meanwhile Kara had broken through Frost's ice shield that she had been briefly trapped in and tossed her out into the audience. Frost shot down an ice stream that she slid on and around before coming to a stop on the stairs. </p><p>	Kara ripped out a large two seat recliner choosing instead to launch it at Sara who was still recovering from the last hit she took. Frost made another half dome of ice to surround Sara that led to the chairs bouncing off of them. Bringing her hands together she forced an intense blast directly at Kara sending her sliding across the arena stage and clear off the other side. Sliding down to where Sara was trying to crawl out she helped Sara get to her feet.</p><p>	“We need a plan C.” She muttered, rubbing a bump on the back of her head.</p><p>	“I'm still on Plan A. But if you can try to keep her busy, I'll try to take a shot.”</p><p>	Frost wasn't prepared for Kara to suddenly barrel into her and received a punch that sent her reeling. However that meant Kara catching Sara's kick right in the face. She dodged both of Kara's punches and finally managed to hit her in the side with one of her staff ends. The feeling of winning didn't last long, when Kara swept her feet from her which got her pinned. Only barely managing to avoid a strike that would have caved her face in she saw Kara get knocked off of her by another ice blast.</p><p>	It didn't keep her down long. Kara swung blow after blow that Sara managed to counter with her staff pieces for the moment, managing to avoid anything too destructive. Until Kara caught her weapon and kicked her right in the stomach. 'Ugh that's likely broken or cracked ribs.' She thought before looking up just in time to move out of the way from her weapon getting hurled back at her.</p><p>	She saw Frost shoot an ice stream specifically at Kara's legs, keeping it concentrated and trying to move up her body, encasing her in ice. Kara quickly countered by melting it down and using her strength to break through. </p><p>	Sara moved and adjusted her staff to become whole, outlining it with the chargers. Coming at Kara from behind she hit her with the staff and an electrical jolt. Kara screeched before slumping down in the ice continuing to creep up her body. As Frost walked closer, Sara finally made a play for grabbing the ear bud. </p><p>	However when only inches away Kara whirled around shooting her heat vision right at Frost who threw up a hasty ice shield that ultimately broke apart allowing a small part of the to slip through and burn right above her knee. Frost fell on her other knee in pain trying to cool over the burn. </p><p>	Swinging the staff once more at the Kryptonian's head Sara felt it get caught and was spun around, while Kara proceeded to take the staff and pull it tightly against Sara's neck causing her to choke, restricting her air flow. Making any attempt to break free didn't work and Sara's face turned red from the lack of oxygen. </p><p>	Finally Kara dropped her when an ice ball fell from the sky crashing on top of the alien. Frost was still kneeling and panting with her hands raised. When she tried for another blast, it was met with Kara's freeze breath forcing Frost off balance back on the ground.</p><p>	Jumping on her back Sara used her staff the same way Kara had but pulling it vertical instead of horizontal and using it to shock her leg. Kara cried out but ultimately flew up and drove her head back to smash against Sara's twice before grabbing and flinging her back to smash into the arena floor. Frost in that time had slid around to the other side weaving her hands intricately and creating large ice spikes to try to cause some damage to Kara.</p><p>	Kara however just flew back before clapping her hands together to create a tidal wave of force that smashed and destroyed every ice creation. Using super-speed Kara moved before Frost and grabbed the collar of her jacket to pull her down and knee her right in the stomach before bringing the heel of her hand to strike Frost's face. She then threw her off of her ice stand straight to the ground in the exact manner she had done just to Sara.</p><p>	Frost and Sara lay on opposite ends of the stage dazed, in pain, and winded of breath. Kara roughly grabbed the back of Sara's head ignoring her weak protests before dragging her over to Frost grabbing hers as well. She then moved as if to smash them into each other before stopping at the last possible second. Up in the announcer's box Thea smirked victoriously at having managed to shoot the right remote control box ending the signal feeding to Kara's brain. She watched Dinah viciously tie Roulette and Sonic together before decking them one last time. </p><p>	The Kryptonian blinked at them rapidly before letting them go. Taking a look around she asked hesitantly. “Um what's going on here? Why are we fighting?”</p><p>	Sara knew the fight was over but as it was she was just going to become one with the floor for awhile. She watched Frost raise a shaking fist from her spot on the ground next to her. </p><p>	“Plan A perfectly executed.” </p><p>	Giving a tired chuckle then cough Sara dutifully returned the fist bump and agreed. Yeah she wasn't moving for an entire year. Actually maybe she should consider retiring and getting a farm somewhere far away from fighting didn't sound like such a bad idea now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>